scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Discord (Shrek) (2001)
MLPCVTFQ's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks animation's 2001 CGI Animated film Shrek. Cast * Shrek - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic Sharing Him With Donovan Oliver, The Antiheroes Squad and the Princess and Skymation2415 *Donkey - Mugman Cuphead *Princess Fiona Human - Wendy Corduroy Falls *Princess Fiona Ogre - Tooth Fairy Fairly OddParents *Lord Farquaad - Grim Gloom 7D Sharing Him With Justin Irvin *The Dragon - Cala Maria Form Cuphead *Gingy - Flambo Time Sharing Him With Uranimated18 *The Three Blind Mice - Benson, Skips and Muscle Man Show *The Three Little Pigs - Popsy, Agent Rix and Matt Investigation *The Big Bad Wolf - Omniverse Rath 10 *Pinocchio - Mac Foster Home for Imaginary Friends *The Magic Mirror - Richard Unikitty Sharing Him With Emilia W and Blossom Flower *Thelonius - Slade Titans Go *Monsieur Hood - Quasimodo Wilson Transylvania Sharing Him With BaronNation Entertainment *Merry Men - Hotel Transylvania Villains *Papa Bear - Aladar [I'm Sharing Him With Dragon Rockz *Mama Bear - Neera Dinosaur Sharing Him With Dragon Rockz *Baby Bear - Littlefoot Land Before Time Sharing Him With Dragon Rockz *Donkey's Old Owner - Mother Gothel The Series *Peter Pan - Dennis Transylvania 2 Sharing Him With Isaiah Garza *Tinker Bell - Cindy Lou Who Grinch [2018] *Cinderella - Fluttershy Human Little Pony Equestria Girls Sharing Him With Skymation2415 *Snow White - Twilight Sparkle Human Little Pony Equestria Girls Sharing Him With Skymation2415 *The Seven Dwarfs - Itself 7D Sharing Him With Rascal Entertainment *Angry Mobs - Lasombra's Henchmens Arnold The Jungle Movie *Captain of the Guards - Dan The Man Wacky World of Tex Avery Sharing Him With Tom Radloff *Witch - Nicole Watterson Amazing World of Gumball Watterson Sharing Him With Uranimated18 *Guard who breaks witch's broom - Sagebrush Sid Wacky World of Tex Avery *Couple of children from The Old Couple Who Lives in a Shoe - Hilda and Frida Hilda *Witches - Witches Transylvania *Fairy Godmothers - The Powerpuff Girls *Pied Piper - Squidward Tentacles Squarepants *Frog - Frog OC *Snake - Snake OC *Geppetto - Mung Daal Chowder Sharing Him With Uranimated18 *Bird Fiona sings to - Bird sings to OC *Shrek as a Knight - Baymax Hero 6 Sharing Him With Justin Irvin *Woman who screams Give him the Chair - Juanita Alvaro and Clank [2016] Sharing Him With Mavis the Hedgehog *Priest - Santa Claus is Here Again *Guard next to Farquaad - Ghengis Wacky World of Tex Avery *The Duloc Mascot - Fred Costume Hero 6 Sharing Him With Justin Irvin Scenes; #Discord Shrek Version Part 1 - Opening Credits [All Star] #Discord Shrek Version Part 2 - The Flying Talking Cup #Discord Shrek Version Part 3 - The Odd Couple #Discord Shrek Version Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Discord Shrek Version Part 5 - Lord Grim Gloom/Richard the Magic Mirror #Discord Shrek Version Part 6 - Welcome the Bride #Discord Shrek Version Part 7 - Draconquus are Like Onions #Discord Shrek Version Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge #Discord Shrek Version Part 9 - Facing off Cala Maria #Discord Shrek Version Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Wendy #Discord Shrek Version Part 11 - Escaping from The Castle #Discord Shrek Version Part 12 - Discord Removes his Helmet #Discord Shrek Version Part 13 - Making Camp #Discord Shrek Version Part 14 - Under the Stars #Discord Shrek Version Part 15 - Grim Fantasizes Princess Wendy #Discord Shrek Version Part 16 - Monsieur Quasimodo #Discord Shrek Version Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc [My Belong Monster and Me] #Discord Shrek Version Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner #Discord Shrek Version Part 19 - Mugman Discovers the Princess' Secret #Discord Shrek Version Part 20 - Sunrise/Grim's Proposal/Wedding Preparation [Hallelujah] #Discord Shrek Version Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Discord Shrek Version Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Discord Shrek Version Part 23 - True Love's True's Form/Happy Ending [I'm A Believer] #Discord Shrek Version Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used; * Shrek 2001 Movies and TV Shows used; * My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony; Best Gift Ever * Cuphead * Gravity Falls * The Fairly OddParents * The Fairly OddParents; Fairy Idol * The Fairly OddParents in Wishology * The 7D * Adventure Time * Hazbin Hotel * A.R.T. Investigation * Ben 10; Alien Force * Ben 10; Ultimate Alien * Ben 10; Omniverse * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Destination Imagination * Unikitty * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go To The Movie * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Dinosaur * The Land Before Time * Tangled The Series * Phineas and Ferb * The Grinch 2018 * My Little Pony; Equestria Girls; Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Tales of Canterlot High * My Little Pony; Equestria Girls; Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Roller Coaster of Friendship * My Little Pony; Equestria Girls * Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Amazing World of Gumball Watterson * Hilda * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Spongebob Squarepants * Chowder * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6; The Series * Ratchet and Clank 2016 * Christmas is Here Again * My Little Pony The Movie * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Welcome to the Wayne Gallery Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCVTFQ